


Why Dean Doesn't like Men

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean does casual sex all the time. It's just sex. Despite all his apparent interest Dean never makes a move on a man.<br/>Here's why. </p><p>Rip, to the nameless, faceless, OMC who only existed so I could hurt Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Dean Doesn't like Men

A green eyed kid was blushing cutely looking up with his hand wrapped around the stranger's cock, they were standing close together against the sleek black car. Not hidden, but the parking lot was deserted enough they might as well have been. “I haven't actually done this before,” he said finally, which wasn't strictly true, “I mean I have but girls, not like this.”

“It's okay.” a hand wrapped around the small of his back pulling him closer the sudden too hot press of skin against skin made him shiver. Lips dragged across his cheek in a mimicry of a kiss. “I won't hurt you I promise.” The talented mouth made its way lower brushing over the flat plains of his stomach. He leaned back against the car closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation of a skilled mouth. There was a soft laugh, when his hands tangled in the hair pulling the mouth more firmly down onto him. “Don't worry baby, I’ve got you.” The voice growled against his skin He tried not to tense when a firm hand moved up his inner thigh. “We can stop if you want to.”

“Don't stop.” The kid whispered, “just nervous. I'll get over it.”

The fingertip circled not entering just rubbing gently. He spread his legs a little wider giving the seeking finger better access. Instead of pressing in it moved away. A moment later it was back pushing at him slowly. He tried to relax, his head fell back against the familiar cool metal. It was going to happen, he wanted it to, was even looking forward to it, but at the same time, even the thought made him nervous as hell.

“I've got you.” His lover whispered again dropping kisses across his stomach, “I'm not going to hurt you.” The mouth latched back onto his cock again sucking hard but not moving much. He thrust into that warmth. The fingertip stayed with his movements, not pulling away not pushing in.

“Come on.” He whispered, spreading his legs a little wider in invitation, “you're not going to break me.”

Finally just the tip breached his body and he gasped in surprise at the invasion. Smiled feeling the muscle held open around the finger. “god.” He growled he wanted more. He thrust forward into the warm, wet mouth and back taking the finger all the way into him. He tensed instantly, god he was going to cum, just like from that sick slide of a single digit opening him up. He was two seconds away from embarrassing the hell out of himself. “Wait” he whispered trying to catch his breath.

“Are you okay?” His lover asked looking up at him in concern.

“Yeah, yeah just trying not to cum.”

There was the briefest kiss against the head of his cock then soft hair rested against his thigh, “you'll get use to it and it won't be so overwhelming.”

He nodded impatiently. “Feels so good.”

“You ever have anything inside you before?”

He shook his head, “it always seemed to...” he shrugged not able to think of the word.

“Dirty?”

“Dangerous.” He said at last, “with my dad and my little brother both there, even if I thought about it, I wouldn't ever want to risk getting caught.”

“You're missing out baby.” There was a low chuckle, “besides, little brother might learn a few tricks.”

“Ew, no.” He said, “I don't even want to think about that, that he might,...”

“Be like you?”

“Yeah,” he admitted quietly, “that he might be a freak like me.”

“well as reigning freak president, I promise, you are perfectly normal. It's okay to enjoy it.”

“Not with my dad. If he knew what I'm doing, He'd kill me. He'd never let me near them again. I just, I couldn't live with that.”

“Well, they're not here now, so why don't you just relax and let me take care of you baby.?”

“Yeah.” He whispered and he didn't realize how much control he'd regained until the pleasure wrenched up another lever. He let himself get caught up in the feel of it for a few minutes. “More” he whispered.

“You sure you're ready? I don't mind doing this a little longer.” There was a twist that made Dean see sparks, and he added, “let you get use to it before stretching you open more.”

“I'm sure.” he said, rocking down on the finger, “I've got to be getting back soon.”

A second joined the first, he felt the muscles protest being stretched open, but the slick slide inside him was delicious friction. He moaned and gave himself over to the pleasure riding it to the edge of orgasm before the hand stopped moving.

“so good baby,” The whisper came again, joined with kisses over his thighs, balls and legs. “You know, when I saw you walk in tonight I wondered if you were lost. I thought you couldn't have been more than 16. I still didn't believe you were 18 when you flashed the id.”

“Yeah? What made you believe it?” Dean wasn't about to tell the guy how close to the truth he really was, the id said he was 21 that was all that mattered.

“I think maybe it had something to do with the come fuck me looks you were sending my way.”

“God that sounds dirty,” He growled thrusting back again. “I'm ready.”

“We'll go slow. If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.”

He nodded and whimpered a little when the fingers left him. He stepped away from the car long enough to turn around and braced his hands on the hood of the car.

“So pretty. ” the voice behind him whispered. Fingers spread open his cheeks and he felt something wet trail down the crack. The rub of stubble against his cheek told him it was probably a tongue.

“God.” he moaned and wrapped a hand around his cock stroking it in time to the wet thrusts of the tongue. Seconds later hands wrapped around his hips. A kiss was pressed into his shoulder blades. “Thank you.” was whispered against his skin, “I'm going to fuck you so good baby boy, my cum is going to be dripping out of you for days.”

He moaned, already imagining what it would feel like to have hot, wet cum dripping out of his ass. “Please.” he whispered. A hand between his shoulder blades pushed him down onto the impala's hood. Something rounded and hard pressed against him.

“Just breath out nice and slow.” His lover whispered.

Dean nodded doing what he was told he felt the head breach the tight ring of muscle and it was the most he'd ever been stretched. “That's it baby boy, taking my cock so good.” he felt a little more slide into him, the stream of praise kept going. “I'm going to fuck you so good baby, you won't be able to walk for a week.”

“Please.” he whimpered, it was too much, and he should back out, tell the guy he changed his mnd, but at the same time he wanted it, wanted to know what it was like, his voice came out steadier than he felt, “please, make me sore.” Then he was fucking back rocking his hips back hard enough to rock them both onto their heels. It hurt more, but he didn't care. He'd felt very few things better then the spark of need that burned through him when the spot he'd only heard about up to that point was pressed hard into. A hand wrapped around his cock and he fought not to cum. “Stop.” He whimpered pulling the hand away to stop himself. He felt the weight drape over his back as the other man moved his hands next to dean's on the black metal, draping his body over him. His hips snapping harshly against dean's ass on each thrust. Somewhere down the alley a door slammed shut but they were oblivious to it. Each caught up in their own pleasure.

Dean was so close to cumming. He felt the edges of it threatening. His cock bumped against the impala and he came, fast and hard white coated the paint job in erratic bursts.

BANG!

In the midst of his orgasm he barely heard the explosion from the other end of the alley. The first sign that something was wrong was the sudden weight pressing him down onto the car. Something hot and wet slicking his skin, Dripping down his sides. He felt the weight pull off of him and it didn't make sense. Hands grabbed his shoulder and jerked him around to face the frantic eyes of John Winchester.

“Dean! Are you okay?” He barked looking at his face..

“Dad?” Dean whispered feeling his own cum smearing across his back mingling with the blood there. “You shot him?” He asked already knowing the answer. The edges of his vision was blurring. His stomach rolled threatening to spill it's contents on the ground. The blackness threatening to engulf him won.  
  



End file.
